Mysteries of the Past: A Bizarre Adventure
Mysteries of the Past: A Bizarre Adventure is a 26-episodic movie based on Criminal Case: Mysteries of the Past. It was released on March 14th, 2019 and each episode has a run time of 30 to 60 minutes. Three years after the events of Mysteries of the Past, 1900 Concordia has now become a steampunk futuristic city thanks to the technology made from 7 mysterious minds. It also follows the adventures of the Concordian Flying Squad, who journey all across America to go after the Galileo Corpse Parts, the remains of an alien corpse that gives out supernatural powers, during the Great Concordian Race to prevent a new enemy from obtaining them while facing other opponents along their way. Hence the title, it is a parody of Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure, taking parts of Phantom Blood, Battle Tendency, and Steel Ball Run. Characters Protagonists The Player - The Homicide Detective of the Concordian Flying Squad. He/She has a lot experience in these murder investigations and manages to impress his/her acquaintances during his/her tenure. Always getting to the point, he/she solves clues that may help the Squad during their journey across America. Maddie O’Malley - The 28-year-old Detective of the Concordian Flying Squad. Being smart, witty, and bold as she was, Madeline was determined to accomplish her goals no matter the cost after the death of her husband, Charles Dupont. She also has depression, occasionally drinking due to Charlie’s death and being forced to take care of her son alone. However, things changed when Maddie gained Heritage for the Future, a Stand that has the ability to combine both the abilities of Spin and Ripple. While being taught by Issac and Diego, she and the rest of the CFS go across America to go after the Galileo Corpse Parts. Later on, it was revealed that Heritage for the Future has 6 Acts, developing every time Maddie completes a lesson given out by spiritual masters of the Ripple and Spin. Issac Bontemps - The 49-year-old Senior Investigator of the Concordian Flying Squad. Bontemps is also the fiancé of Marla de Paradis, the 31-year-old cabaret owner, and the father figure to Colette Pontmercy and Paris Baldwin. Issac act as the voice of reason, trying to convince Maddie to move on from her past and reassuring Diego that no one hates him. Additionally, Issac has learned a technique called Spin and has a Stand called Gyro Race, who enhances his Spin abilities and harnesses the power to break invisible barriers at abolsute speeds, but with a great cost of stamina. He along with Diego trains Maddie to use the powers of both Spin and Ripple. Diego Del Lobo - The 32-year-old Consultant of the Concordian Flying Squad, formerly a gentlemen thief and government clerk working under the late Mayor Justin Lawson. After killing Charlie three years ago, Diego feels guilty about it and feels that he is unready of joining the Squad again. When he recently received the Ripple from a old man physically in his prime, Diego has his confidence boosted and feels ready to make up his time for the Squad. He along with Isaac train Maddie to use both Spin and Ripple while he learns new abilities on his own. Giulietta Capecchi - The 23-year-old Junior Offficer of the Concordian Flying Squad. Being the daughter of a infamous mobster and the killer of the Leader of the Justice Corps, Giulietta wants to move on from her past life and adjust with her new colleagues. After regaining all of her family’s possessions and getting encouraged by her grandmother, Giulietta is determined to prove herself that she not a bad guy Lawson pictured her as, even bringing her horse with her and gaining a Stand named Secret Emperor, who has the ability to control the emotions of others and reality using a generated drawing in the place she is in and alter it. Rose Zhao - The 38-year-old Weapons Expert of the Concordian Flying Squad. Rose is tough but calm member who gets along with others but show violence to opponents who dare harm them and other people. Despite her violence, she is also smart and less reckless than herself three years ago, building up plans to solve problems. Unlike Maddie, Issac, Diego, Giulietta, and Katherine, Rose has gained an alien cybernetic arm able to replicate human skin and upgrade any technology she touches into a more advanced one like her guns. Katherine Woolf - The 39-year-old journalist of the Concordian Gazette. Katherine is also the girlfriend of Evie Holloway, the Archivist of the Flying Squad. Intially mysterious and secretive to them, Katherine eventually warms up with them and is willing to help them at any time she wants. She also gains Mystery, a Stand that makes her invisible to others and obtain information by seeing the past conditions of a place. Katherine joins in with the Squad to ensure Evie’s safety and make them aware of incoming dangers. Mildred Takakura - The 25-year-old Inventor of the Concordian Flying Squad, who is the late Judge Takakura’s niece and former engineering student. Being the replacement inventor after Charlie’s death, Mildred feels guilty of hurting Maddie’s feelings and tries to avoid contact with her. Mildred doesn’t interact with her colleagues much, believing that they might fear her. She is also less reckless, deciding to stay in the ship during the CFS’ journey across America to avoid being involved in danger. Arthur Wright - The 45-year-old Chief of the Concordian Flying Squad. He is also the husband of Bernadine Rochester, the aristocrat of the Rochesters and the former senator’s sister. After learning about the Galileo Corpse Parts, Arthur takes no interest in it, seeing that it may be pointless for people to go after it. However, when he was pressured by an unknown individual threatening Bernadine and the Squad‘s life, Arthur reluctantly tells the Squad to participate in the Great Concordian Race. Being humiliated for falling to the hands of the enemy, Arthur also decides to turn the tables on them while tracking the Squad’s movements to make sure they’re safe. Lady Highmore - The 69-year-old aristocrat and former interim mayor who has helped the Concordian Flying Squad multiple times. Although she took no part in the Flying Squad’s journey across America, she shows worry to them and trusts them they are making the right choice participating in the Great Concordian Race considering there was something fishy going on. Evie Holloway - The 26-year-old Archivist of the Concordian Flying Squad and Katherine’s girlfriend. Having been received some combat training from Rose and learning several of Diego‘s methods, Evie temporarily took over the role of the Consultant after Diego’s arrest. Although happy to see Diego back, she shows resentment to the gangs, corrupt police force, Rochesters, and Lawson for making Concordia go to chaos. After learning of Diego’s Ripple during the Squad’s adventure, Evie shows interest in the technique although she is unable to use it because she wasn’t pressured enough, resorting her to use her gun and combat training to defend herself. Viola Pemberton - The 46-year-old Lab Chief of the Concordian Flying Squad. Always cheerful and having a tendency to use references to actors, Viola shows love to her friends and family other than the Rochesters (but Bernadine, Rockley, and Leopold), whom she resented for making her help them. She is also the only one other than Arthur to be aware of his reason for send the Flying Squad to the race, wanting him to tell the Squad so they may understand the truth. Arthur refuses, saying that the Squad may go out of control and suggests they keep it a secret. Richard Wells - The 49-year-old Coroner of the Concordian Flying Squad. Although his personality stayed the same, Dick had been away with his experiments for some time and was interested of going across America to find more things to experiment on. He is also suspicious of Arthur and Viola, occasionally eavesdropping on them talking about the Great Concordian Race. Constable Jameson Ramirez - The 45-year-old constable of the Concordian Police Department. Being bored and tired of the chaos of Concordian going on three years ago, Ramirez decides to join in with the Squad in the race. He constantly gives out information to the Squad during the journey, warning them about something and pointing out places that he found. Wally T. Baller - The 29-year-old airship operator of the Concordian Flying Squad who used to work for 4 previous jobs. Being the newest member of the force, he is unsure of himself and doesn’t get along with his other colleagues as he has been fired recently from his fourth job and subsequently sent to jail for accidentally burning a bakery. He also complains about things that are off topic and little to understand and stays distant from others, being tired of loud noises. Antagonists Mysterious Figure - Nothing is known about of them other then that they force Arthur to join the race under the threat of killing his loved ones. They were presumably the ones responsible for starting the race and are possibly going after the Galileo Corpse Parts themselves. They also might have gave the old enemies the Flying Squad faced “Elemental Modes”. Later on in Episode 10, it was revealed that the figure was actually Dora Umbright. Dora Umbright - The 57-year-old judge loyal to the Justice Corps and leader of the group of cronies she hired. Being spiteful to the Concordian Flying Squad for killing Lawson and ruining his legacy, Unbright decided to take more drastic measures by hiding herself upon escaping prison and had some people to announce the Great Concordian Race. She also discovered the Galileo Corpse Parts and is determined to get them. Upon obtaining a mysterious gem, Umbright decides to use it to power herself up and the cronies she has hired, gaining a Stand named Filthy Acts Done Dirt Cheap At A Reasonable Price, who has the ability to go through multiple dimensions that requires being between two objects. Eleanor Halsted - The 47-year-old former chief inspector of the Concordian Police Department responsible for killing both an inventor and mayor. Still believing that the gangs are more suitable of serving justice, she joins the mysterious figure who she is devoted to. She also has Goodbye, Jojo!, a Stand that manipulates projectiles like arrows, knifes, and bullets and uses the metals she finds in the blood or ground to create them. It’s not the only power Eleanor has, as she also can freeze people, shoot lasers out of her eyes, and suck the blood of anyone using her teeth and fingers alongside with her physical body being enhanced. Franca Capecchi - The 45-year-old wife of the late Vittorio Cappechi and former leader of the Italian Gang Vittorio used to rule. Having been bloodthirsty and vengeful to everyone who disrespected her “famiglia” including her own daughter, she joined with the mysterious figure and has gained “Explosion Mode”, the ability to make everything explode via large amounts of physical force and absorb the explosion to transform it into a deadly blade, cutting through nearly everything. Horatio Rochester - The 75-year-old patriarch of the Rochesters and disowned father of Viola Pemberton. Horario was resentful to the Concordian Flying Squad for locking him up and destroying the family name, making him join the mysterious figure in prison to finally get his revenge. He also has “Light Mode”, the ability that adds powerful blades to his forearms that project light. Larry Rochester - The 38-year-old gentlemen of leisure of the Rochesters and the loyal nephew to Horatio Rochester. Like his father, Larry is resentful to the Flying Squad for ruining the family name by making them a forgotten past, prompting him to join the mysterious figure. Larry had matured a bit and lost some of his taunting behavior, using his “Heat Mode”, the ability to make his blood vessels project fiery blood to burn his enemies, carefully and planning out attacks to hinder the Flying Squad. Malcolm Rochester - The 47-year-old former senator and father of the late Archie Rochester. Malcolm shows anger to the Flying Squad for humiliating him and then letting Lawson take over Concordia, joining with the mysterious figure to kill them. He also gains “Wind Mode”, the ability to create destructive winds from his body that are enough to shred a human to pieces. Veronica Rochester - The 41-year-old business woman and mother of the late Archie Rochester. Despite not being incriminated for the Rochester’s crimes, Veronica is infuriated to the Concordian Flying Squad for ruining her family and taking away her son’s life (although it was the education lobbyist who wanted to make an example). After being recruited by the mysterious figure, she gains “Poison Mode”, the ability to secrete poison out of her bodily fluids and use it to kill people in seconds after touching it, with Veronica using it to try to assassinate the Squad by putting the poison in drinks, objects, or traps to avoid being seen. Thaddeus Mulroney - The 59-year-old former commissioner of the Concordian Police Department who worked with the Rochesters before. Despite being more of a coward and egoist, he was hired by a mysterious figure, who promised him money if he takes care of the Concordian Flying Squad. Despite having no powers like much of the figure’s cronies, Thaddeus uses the opponents of the Great Concordian Race as an advantage to assassinate the Squad. Edward Whimple - The 58-year-old former evidence clerk of the Concordian Police Department who was responsible for trafficking Irish immigrants and for masterminding the fire in New Haven. Still mad at the player and the Flying Squad for stopping his schemes, he had a deal with the mysterious figure who promised him money if he manages to kill them. He eventually gains “Smoke Mode”, the ability to use smoke from his breath to blind and suffocate victims, even going faster when he is set on fire or covered by smoke. Kev O’Connell - A deceased 20-year-old (chronologically 23) Irish fighter of a underground fight club and member of Mad Dog’s gang. After being killed in Stonewall Prison, Kev was revived after purple lightning struck his grave, reviving him but becoming a zombie in the process. After being taken in by the mysterious figure, he gains “Metal Mode”, a ability that transforms his body into metal and shapeshifts his body freely. Clay Westwood - A 42-year-old cowboy who killed an incriminated Italian thug who was supposed to speak against the late Vittorio Cappechi in court. Angered at the Concordian Flying Squad for killing the man he honored, he joins with the mysterious figure and obtains “Sand Mode”, the ability to create hot sharp sand that can turn into glass when thrown and move at very far distances. Dorothy McBain - A 50-year-old owner of the Bull Mine who murdered her ex-husband in a act of vigilantism. At first wanting nothing with the mysterious figure, she was forced to with an offer she cannot refuse. Dorothy gains “Ice Mode”, the ability to create ice using the around her, enough to freeze and shatter a human in a matter of seconds. Margherita Morello - A 31-year-old Italian gang member who once dated a taxi driver. After murdering him and hiding it in a butcher shop with a help of a local butcher, she joined the mysterious figure to prove that the gangs are more superior than the Squad. Morello also gains “Blood Mode”, the ability that manipulates the blood around the human body and shapes it into a weapon. Morello can also sense other people too via their blood. Reggie Bates - A 46-year-old cafe owner infamous for working with the Italians and murdering a police commissioner. Being given a chance by the mysterious figure, Reggie, always bloodthirsty and feared by others, accepts their deal and gains “Stone Mode”, the ability to cause earthquakes and harden his skin into rock, but with the cost of mobility. Marvin Ferrari - A 42-year-old security guard of the Italian gang who attempted to murder Diego Del Lobo. Wanting revenge at the Flying Squad for ruining the Italian gang, he joins with the mysterious figure and gains “Rain Mode”, the ability to create rainfalls everywhere he goes and use it as a hindrance to enemies or a refreshment to himself. He can also drain people of their bodily water and make destructive projectiles out of theirs or his. Gianna Verdino - A 26-year-old Italian gang driver who was involved in the gang war. Angered that the Flying Squad dismantled the gang that she knew, she joined with the mysterious figure to get her revenge. She is also given “Lightning Mode”, the ability to move at dangerous speeds and create chain reactions with lightning strikes, speeding and slicing through material and flesh. Adrienna Brassiere - A 30-year-old harlot and Irish gang member who murdered her own leader during the gang wars. Tired of being in prison, she was given a deal by the mysterious figure if she worked for them. Adrienna also gains “Vine Mode”, the ability to create vines out of her arms and control people with them. She also uses the chemicals from the vines to hypnotize them. William Oland - A 57-year-old innkeeper and a murder consultant known as the “Devil” who worked with the Rochesters. Wanting to feel like the man he was before, he joins the mysterious figure’s group of cronies and gains “Dark Mode”, the ability that only works in the dark and make nightmares into real life, torturing his victims. Sylvia May - A 50-year-old nurse of Gryphon Sanctuary who secretly worked for Horatio Rochester and the wife of William Oland. Like her husband, she joined with the mysterious figure to make everything feel like the good times she had. Sylvia also gains “Drug Mode”, the ability to create a hallucination drug from her fingernails that puts her victims into a drug-infested state, leaving the “Devil” able to torture them. Eleanor Halsted from Another Universe - A 47-year-old alternate counterpart of the original Halsted. After Halsted was presumed dead, Dora Umbright sent another Eleanor Halsted who is like the original one, but more psychopathic and with a different Stand, THE WORLD (or ZA WARUDO in Eleanor’s words). ZA WARUDO has the ability to stop time for 5 seconds and Eleanor is able to use it as an advantage to put her enemies into painful deaths such as throwing knives at them, impaling them with metal and wood, and pummel them to death. As much as she uses ZA WARUDO, Eleanor’s timestop limit increases, making her more than a match for Madeline’s Heritage for the Future. Others Xelan Gunn - A mysterious man with an unknown past due to amnesia. Despite this, he has very high intelligence of a near impossible level. He is uncertain of the world but has a liking of the technology Concordia has. Rodriguez Chevra - A 35-year-old racer of the Great Concordian Race. He is Diego Del Lobo’s longtime rival who always gets on his nerves. Arrogant and vain for having a decade of experience, Rodriguez has no respect for his opponents and mocks them for their past failures, even taunting Diego for killing Charles Dupont. Unknown to others, he has a Stand named Running Man, who gives anything he touches enhanced condition, making his horse able to run for 3 days without stopping and support his weight and others things he has. Marla de Paradis - The 31-year-old cabaret owner and Issac’s girlfriend and adoptive mother of Paris Baldwin and Colette. She is loving and supportive to many people of a positive light. Upon realizing that the Squad is participating in the Great Concordian Race, she shows worry for them including Issac and hopes they were alright. Mayor Jojo Brimsten - The 62-year-old current mayor of Concordia after the deaths of Cornelius Castletown and Justin Lawson. Being strict and serious about his job, Jojo trusts the Flying Squad and the police to bring justice to the city. Upon realizing that the Squad is participating the races, he wonders if the crime may rise into the city or not. Grandma Capecchi - The 70-year-old grandmother of Giulietta Capecchi and mother of the late Vittorio Capecchi. Ashamed by her son’s harmful antics to Concordia, she encourages Giulietta to be not like her father and follow her own dreams. Adelia Baldwin - The 25-year-old daughter of the late Commissioner Baldwin and single mother of Paris Baldwin. Having 2 years left on her sentence, Adelia hopes that she can see her son again and go to Paris, the City of the Stars. Commissioner Rike - The 49-year-old current commissioner of the Concordian Police Department succeeding Talmadge Baldwin and Thaddeus Mulroney. Tired of the crimes of Concordia, Rike sets a training course to make his men fit and wary of their surroundings. Upon realizing that the Flying Squad and Ramirez are leaving Concordia, Commissioner Rike ensure the safety of the people by having the police patrol the area. Desolated Arby - A hermit hostile to others near his land. He angrily warns them that he will count to three if they do not leave. If they persist, he will summon Last Breath, a Stand that shoots out Arby’s words to intimidate them into leaving. The Ripple Master - An old man physically in his prime responsible for giving Diego Del Lobo the Ripple. He lives very far and communicates with Diego via his consciousness whenever he sleeps. Catastrophe Joan - A 41-year-old bounty hunter who intially despised Rose Zhao, but set away their differences to stop Vittorio Cappechi. Suspicious about the Squad’s participation in the race, Joan signed herself up to keep a good eye on them. She also has a Stand called Good, Bad, and Ugly, which makes her eyesight go through different directions and far distances, making her able to locate anyone or anyplace she finds. Eileen O’Malley - Maddie’s 57-year-old mother. Although she unable to fully forgive Madeline for lying to her and deciding to marry on her own terms three years ago, Eileen sympathizes her and suggests she should marry another man. Upon hearing that she along with the Flying Squad is going across America, Eileen shows concern and wishes she is alright. Bernadine Rochester - Arthur’s 40-year-old wife and aristocrat of the Rochesters. Being saddened of some of her family’s deaths and Horatio’s plan to rule Concordia, she looks at a better light when she had Arthur around, even marrying him after Lawson’s downfall. Upon realizing that Arthur is going across America with the Flying Squad, she shows concern for his well-being but hope that he comes back. Rockley Rochester - The 43-year-old owner of Rochester Chocolates and founder of the Leopold Rochester foundation. Although he was the eccentric man he was in his younger days, he shows sadness and disappointment about his family being murdered and hated by many despite not being involved in their plans. When Viola and Arthur leave with the Squad to go across America, he along with Bernadine show concern for their safety. Brenda Madonna - A priest of a church in Aurora, Colorado who helps the Flying Squad say their prayers to the deceased. In actuality, Brenda has a Stand called Ghost Girl’s Alley, who puts the person saying the prayer into a blue starlike purgatory and have them see the deceased person they want to see again. After conserving with the ghost, the praying person is sent back to the Church, having been forgiven the person they saw. However, if the person praying speaks ill to the ghost, several hands will appear and the person grabbed by them will be sent back suffering multiple seizures. If the person suffering this doesn’t forgive the deceased in time, they will expire. Enzo Jonas - A 25-year-old newspaper boy and former resistance member against Justin Lawson three years ago. Having been seeing a new light, Enzo decides to play safe and takes up a job delivering newspapers around Concordia. Upon hearing that Giulietta and Mildred are leaving with the Squad, Enzo was excited to come but he has so much work to do, to his disappointment. Nicolas Holloway - The 26-year-old twin brother of Evie and known architect of Concordia. Being worried for Evie when she leaves Concordia, he gives her a communication device able to transmit signal faraway to contact her at some times. 7 Mysterious Minds - An unknown group of people who made technology that made Concordia better. Other than that, nothing is known about them. Beatrice and James Pemberton - The 77 and 78-year-old parents of Viola Pemberton who work at a pharmacy. They show suspicion about the Great Concordian Race when Viola decides to go across America and even sent her a letter to warn the Squad about the race. Keira Bianca - A competitor of the Great Concordian Race. Although she has a sweet and polite personality, she actually uses it to take advantage of her opponents. Her Stand, The Lawson-Rochester-Halsted, has the ability to lobotimize the minds of others and add unnecessary junk into them, making their memories scrambled. The Stand Giver - One of the seven mysterious minds. They give people Stands using a bow and arrow to test their will to gain a Stand. Some people say that they shoot on the rooftops of Concordia with unnatural accuracy. However, their prolonged presence can give others Stands too without harming them. Forte - A Croatian competitor of the Great Concordian Race. Being prideful of his home country and willing to win the race, he would harm anyone that gets in his way if necessary. Forte’s Stand, Bakana, has the ability to teleport in positions he selects, using it as an advantage to disable opponents. Chamomile Littlewood - A woman in her 80s who is competing in the Great Concordian Race. Much like her descendant, Margaret Littlewood, she is tired of being downplayed as an old lady and is willing to become the winner of the race. Her Stand, 36 Sinners, can detect the souls of people who are impure and sinful. Upon absorbing the soul, Chamomile becomes physically stronger and agile. If she absorbs 36 souls, Chamomile regains her youth and can form beams of energy out of her body. Victor Frankenstein - An Italian-Swiss friend of Richard Wells who allegedly created a monster out of several human body parts. He is also fascinated about the Ripple and supernatural, even trying to bring back a random corpse using a lightning rod designed to attract lightning during rainstorms. The Overseer - The leader of the 7 mysterious minds. Hence their name, they look over the Concordian Flying Squad and take the role as the narrator. They show indifference to the Earth, not wanting to attack it other than see something interesting, making their relationship with the Stand Giver strained as the latter wants to prove people’s worth of becoming a Stand User. The Planner - One of the 7 mysterious minds. They use a blueprint that can draw out the technology or material that the Planner can use. They are very prideful of their work and are very intolerant of having it criticized by anyone. The Guide - One of the 7 mysterious minds. They only seek out people who are lost and hopeless and give them advice. They can predict the future too, but can only give out hints to prevent them from changing it. The Corpse Tracker - One of the 7 mysterious minds. They are responsible for looking out for the Galileo Corpse Parts and making sure that it is safe. They can also teleport to only where the Corpse Parts are located. They show annoyance to their job and often wishes to see the stars. The Fate - One of the 7 mysterious minds. They suddenly appear during the race to prove that the competitor is either worthy of gaining fortune or misfortune. Using their finger, the racer gets and gains either one of them for the rest of the race. They choose to select them randomly as they hate making choices. Abigail Baines - Justin Lawson’s 29-year-old (at death) fiancé who was murdered two days before their wedding over 2 years before the events of Mysteries of the Past. Upon being discovered by the late Fiona Flanagan that she was a former prostitute, she ordered both her goons to kill her out of fear of getting caught. As a ghost, Abigail is cursed to wander around the world filled with grief and anger of her untimely death. Upon meeting the Flying Squad, Abigail guides them throughout most of the race, warning them of obstacles coming in their way. Q’uaric din Balf - A member of the Ottoman Empire and competitor of the Great Concordian Race. Initially a mysterious man focused on winning the race, he is later revealed to be actually killing anyone in the race so he can get the Galileo Corpse Parts for himself. His Stand, chase, cannot attack anyone other than have any Stand attacks to miss din Balf and redirect the attack back to them, but only if he’s standing still. 50 Cents - A gang of 50 identical people hired by the mysterious figure to take care of the Flying Squad. They all share a Stand named Merrie Melodies, which can make the Cents to instantly disguise themselves, shoot infinite ammo from their revolvers, resurrect multiple times, manipulate their bodies, carry almost anything in their pockets, and fuse into a giant Cent. Bart McMullen and Tony Fletcher - The 27-year-old and 31-year-old members of Fiona Flanagan’s gang who were infamous for killing Abigail Baines under Fiona’s orders. They were then caught and given 10 years in jail. Although they were not seen, it was known that during Lawson’s rule, Bart became mentally insane from Tony’s torture, with the latter being in a coma for 6 months and losing much of his memories in the process from the extensive beating of the Justice Corps. The “Galileo” Alien - A deceased alien of an unknown species said to have died a millennium prior to the events of Mysteries of the Past. Its corpse was split into pieces from the impact of the fall into Earth after being thrown away into the depths of space by its own kind post-mortem. Episodes Episode 1 - Let the Races Begin! Episode 2 - Jumping the Gunn Episode 3 - The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly Episode 4 - Encounter the Desolated and “Stone Mode” Reggie Bates Episode 5 - Richard Tries to Find Out What Arthur and Viola are Doing Episode 6 - “Ice Mode” Dorothy McBain and “Smoke Mode” Edward Whimple Episode 7 - Maddie Trains Her Ripple and Spin Episode 8 - A Call Faraway Episode 9 - “Sand Mode” Westwood and “Rain Mode” Ferrari Episode 10 - Full Sight on Umbright Episode 11 - Draw Out Your Guns Episode 12 - An Unsurprising Reveal Episode 13 - “Blood Mode” Margherita Morello Episode 14 - “Life Mode” Adrienna Brassiere and “Metal Mode” Kev O’Connell Episode 15 - Phantoms of the Night Episode 16 - Westwood and “Lightning Mode” Gianna and Ferrari and “Poison Mode” Veronica Episode 17 - Soul Meeting Episode 18 - The Devil and the Nurse Episode 19 - The Accursed Gem and Goodbye, Jojo! Episode 20 - A Rochester’s Comeback Episode 21 - The Race Continues! Episode 22 - Mulroney and “Explosion Mode” Franca Capecchi Episode 23 - Light, Wind, Heat, and Poison Episode 24 - Heritage for the Future Awakens... Episode 25 - The Great Battle Begins! Episode 26 - Navy and Gold and Za Warudo Trivia * Mysteries of the Past: A Bizarre Adventure contains multiple references to Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure, a manga franchise. * This is the first ever Criminal Case movie to be released.